These Things, They Haven't Changed
by Zagury
Summary: Things haven't changed. I still love you." -Written as a side fic to Think of You.


My dormitory had always been quiet after eleven o' clock. The girls I shared it with were firm in their studies, sure to wake up with a good night's rest. I had always thought differently; I had always been able to function on only a few hours of sleep, so I usually spent most of my time lying in my bed, thinking about this and that, sometimes doing homework with the curtains drawn in, and sometimes thinking about her.

It was my seventh year when I didn't share the dormitory with as many girls. There were still some waiting around, still learning at Hogwarts but some of them had left for a safer place. Most of them went home. They were cowards, in my opinion.

I'll never be sure how she knew it, how she answered the usually difficult to Gryffindors riddle. But she made it, after midnight, and she crawled into my bed with nothing but her worn nightgown on. I remember the feeling of that fabric clearly; it was a fabric that had seen many troubles and still managed to stay soft, still stay safe despite the outside conflicts.

She crept into my bed, slid under my covers with me. She cast a Silencing Charm over my four-poster and turned to face me. Her eyes were pure innocence filled with nothing but abuse. Her red hair was in a loose braid, some strands falling into her eyes.

"Ginny—" I started to say, but she cut me off with her lips. Her hands fiercely gripped my hair, her tongue delving into my mouth with no caution because I was Luna. Caution wasn't needed with me, not when she was Ginny.

As we were kissing, she moved on top of me so that she was straddling my hips. I pulled her closer, closer, our lips crushing together but I didn't care because the world would end if we broke apart. Her hands cupped my face, moved to my neck, moved to touch me through the fabric of my nightgown. I didn't wear undergarments in bed, hardly found use for them outside of my four-poster. She gasped in the slightest when her fingers found my nipple through the fabric, without a barrier, without a care from her tenderness.

The world didn't end when she broke away. She sat up and looked at me, square in the eye. I put my hands on her thighs. She slipped off her nightgown easily and put it on the foot of my bed.

Her skin gleamed like the moon, like nothing I had ever seen before. She leaned down and kissed me again and my hands roamed over her bare, smooth, bare back. My fingers twined through her braid and undid it as quickly as I could, the softness of her mane flowing in between the creases of my hands. I'm sure I felt her smile against my mouth, sure I felt her happiness seeping through her skin and into mine.

"Ginny," I said again, my hands caressing, kneading her breasts.

"Luna," she pushed out, and I could tell I was making her strain for words. "Boys are stupid."

"I know." I mumbled, sitting up so I could take off my nightgown too. Ginny slipped off my hips and onto my knees. She stared at me, though I'm sure my skin didn't gleam like hers. Her fingers grazed my cheek, moved down my neck, ran directly between my breasts but didn't stop to admire them and finally rested on my thigh. She leaned forward and put her lips at my ear. She pressed our cheeks together.

"I don't want to play around. I just want you."

I nodded and wrapped my arms around her momentarily, our skin making sweet contact. Ginny arched into me and I smiled against her shoulder.

I kissed her again, giving her control. She took it, moving her fingers toward my center. She made circular patterns, experimenting with me, testing me. Her thumb occasionally flicked at my clit, making me tense for a moment or two, but she never stopped moving her fingers. Finally, Ginny submerged two of her slender instruments into my warmth and moved quickly, giving caution to the wind.

I was Luna, after all.

We kept kissing, and though I tried to keep using my tricks of the trade against her, the way she was moving me, the way she was making me moan was far too hard to battle. Ginny grinned against my kiss and pulled away, my head moving into the crook of her neck while my breath came in small pants. I felt the pressure of her lips on my head, the movement of her fingers in my core and it shook me, bringing me to a peak that I hadn't reached before.

When I came back to her, Ginny kissed my cheek, her hands moving up and down my sides. I kissed her neck, her collarbone and finally her lips again. I smiled, for her, because of her, for her wordless confession and for her gift.

My fingers traveled down to her center, following the same path hers had on my body. She gasped when my thumb gave her throbbing clit its much needed attention, when my fingers skipped the circular paths and delved right into her core. Ginny's nails dug into my shoulders as the speed of my fingers increased. Her red hair mingled with the blonde of mine as her head became level with my own, our cheeks pressing together once again. I wrapped my free arm around her when her grip on my arms grew.

When she met her release, Ginny gasped, "I love you, Luna."

I shivered at her words.

As she returned to the crook of my neck, I untangled her red hair with my fingers. Ginny laid down on my bed and I followed suit beside her. When I thought she was asleep, I turned onto my side, away from her. Thoughts were racing through my head but nothing was going to be pinpointed.

Damn Wrackspurts.

But then I felt Ginny's breasts press against my back and her arm fall over my side. Her hand pressed against my stomach, drew tiny circles around my navel. Her lips came to my ear for one more time.

"Things haven't changed. I still love you."


End file.
